Querido Kunsel
by MikoAucarod
Summary: TRADUCCION. One-shot. Luego de que Avalancha intenta hacer explotar el Reactor del Sector 5, Cloud comienza a recibir mensajes, de un misterioso y bien informado extraño, en su PHS. Autor Original: Sinnatious.


_**Notas de traductora: **Hola nuevamente =3 aunque sé que estoy actualmente escribiendo otra historia mía, no pude evitar hacer esto en cuanto el autor me dio el permiso ^^ Este es un one-shot dedicado a Kunsel (¡Merece más protagónico!) y es una muy buena historia, originalmente escrita por **Sinnatious **para FFVII en inglés. Hace unos días le escribí y me dijo que estaría honrado de que tradujera sus historias (Tengo planeado traducir 3, contando este one-shot) así que aquí me tienen. Espero hacerle justicia al texto original y espero también que lo disfruten ^^ de antemano gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, recuerden que yo solo traduje, todos los créditos por la historia van hacia él =D_

_Salvo este texto que dice ser de la traductora (es decir, yo) todo lo demás está escrito tal cual lo publicó el autor en su momento. ^^ _

_Y también, esta es la primera vez que traduzco una historia, así que espero me sepan perdonar cualquier error que pudiera haber. Gracias por su retroalimentación. Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia =D_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Traducción publicada el: **19 de febrero del 2011**  
Historia original publicada el: **5 de octubre del 2010_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de FFVII ni de sus personajes. Esta historia fue escrita por pura diversión y ningún lucro se obtuvo de esto.

**Advertencia: **PG por lenguaje maduro.

**Notas del autor: **Porque Kunsel necesita más fanfics. Este one-shot originalmente era solo una divertida exploración sobre cómo el tener a Kunsel en FFVII sería muy parecido a jugar con una guía de Preguntas Frecuentes (FAQ), pero entonces se convirtió en algo sospechosamente a una trama.

Escribí esto hace algún tiempo, pero recién me di la vuelta para publicarlo. No estoy del todo feliz con el resultado final, pero estoy interesado en seguir adelante que revisarlo por cincuentava vez. No estoy muy cómodo con este formado, y eso se nota. Gracias a pillarpair por la retroalimentación para hacer esto menos apestoso.

* * *

**Querido Kunsel**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

El primer mensaje llegó justo después de que Avalancha fallara en su intento de hacer explotar el reactor del Sector 5.

Cloud se encontraba en la casa de Aeris, instalado en el cuarto de huéspedes después de escapar de los Turcos. Su PHS sonó un par de veces en su bolsillo - un sonido solitario, dolorosamente fuerte en medio del tranquilo silencio de un hogar que descansaba. El rubio ex-SOLDADO lo tomó y levantó la tapa negra, abriéndolo, esperando ver un mensaje de Tifa, preocupada por él. Aún no le había dado a nadie más en Avalancha su número.

**De: Desconocido  
Asunto: ¿En verdad eres tú?  
'**Ey, Cloud, ¿verdad? Soy Kunsel – Soy un amigo de Zack. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de mí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez lo has olvidado. Zack solía hablar mucho de ti, pero entonces desapareciste en la misma misión que él lo hizo. No lo podía creer, cuando escuché sobre lo que ocurrió en el reactor del Sector 5. Se supone que estás muerto, y sin embargo ¡repentinamente apareces en Midgar! ¿Podría ser que el otro que escapó eras tú?'

Debió haberlo ignorado. Pero el nombre le sacudió violentamente, aún y cuando el mensaje no tenía ningún sentido.

Contra su mejor juicio, escribió una rápida respuesta.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)**  
'¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es Zack?'

Esperó, pero no hubo una respuesta, así que colocó el PHS en la mesa de noche y se recostó, para dormir en las suaves y frescas sábanas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido en una cama como esta. ¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente? No lo podía recordar, pero se sentía como si fuera hace _años._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, el silencio se rompió bajo los agudos tonos una vez más. Se apresuró en silenciarlo antes de que el sonido despertara al resto de la casa.

**De: Desconocido  
Asunto: ¿Lo dices en serio?  
'**No necesitas jugar al tonto conmigo. No le informaré a ShinRa.'

Molesto ahora, Cloud envió una respuesta.

**De: Cloud**  
**Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ShinRa. Dejé SOLDADO. ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

La espera por la respuesta fue incluso más larga esta vez. No se molestó en recostarse de nuevo – solamente estuvo sentado ahí en la oscuridad, siendo las paredes iluminadas por una tenue luz azul proveniente del brillo de la pantalla.

**De: Desconocido  
Asunto: Algo no está bien.**  
'Necesito revisar algunas cosas. Estaré en contacto.'

Extraño. Quizás un malentendido.

Cloud guardó el nombre y número en su PHS como precaución, entonces pronto lo sacó de su mente y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al contrario de sus expectativas, esa no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser el final de los misteriosos mensajes. Pero Cloud había olvidado el inusual mensaje de PHS que había recibido la noche anterior debido a su prisa por salvar a Tifa de Don Corneo. Hasta que el tono de mensajes irrumpió en el Mercado del Muro, demandando su atención.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Escuché sobre tu plan.  
**'Intentando infiltrarte en la mansión del Don, ¿verdad? Debes revisar la Taberna de la Abeja. ¡Apuesto que tendrán las cosas que necesitas! Aunque necesitas tener una Tarjeta de Membrecía para ingresar. Hay un sujeto que ronda por las afueras del Mercado del Muro que las ofrece.'

Farfulló y casi dejó caer su PHS debido al shock. ¿Con un _demonio_?

**De: Cloud**  
**Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'¿Cómo sabes de eso? Y aún no me has dicho cómo obtuviste este número.'

Las palabras en la pantalla no estaban ni siquiera cerca de expresar qué tan espantado estaba.

La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Cuido tus espaldas.**  
'No tiene caso intentar ocultar secretos de mí, porque sé cómo conseguir información. Así que puedes ir dejando el acto. Confía en mí. No puedo hacer mucho, pero voy a ayudarte.'

Cloud observó tras su hombro, paranoico. ¿Quién pudo haber dicho algo? ¿El _modista_?

Al final, obtuvo la Tarjeta de Membrecía y fue hacia la Taberna de la Abeja, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Esto sí ayudó mucho en su disfraz, pero cuando preguntó a los hombres en el lugar si conocían a un tal 'Kunsel', terminó siendo interrogado si era alguien que le gustaba o un novio, seguido de una extraña combinación de burlas y agudos gemidos.

La conversación se perdió a partir de ahí.

* * *

Tenían a Tifa de vuelta y todos habían salido fuera de la mansión de Corneo, afortunadamente sin haber sido atacados. Ahora Cloud estaba muy, muy ocupado intentando fuertemente no desmayarse debido al hedor de las aguas residuales. Él era un hombre. Los hombres no deberían preocuparse por cosas como estas. Y luego de las últimas horas, estaba determinado a proteger cualquier hombría que le quedara.

Aunque también era un SOLDADO, y este era uno de esos casos donde incluso los _ligeramente_ mejorados sentidos eran una terrible, _terrible_ carga.

Dos pitidos solitarios hicieron eco en el desagüe. Era la tercera vez esa hora.

"Es ese tu PHS?" Preguntó Tifa.

"Si." Apuñaló con su espada a una rata que merodeaba frente a ellos, solo para darse una excusa y centrarse en algo más. Era una _gran_ rata al menos, así que no se sintió mal.

"¿Entonces por qué no estás contestándolo? ¡Podrían ser los otros intentando contactarnos!" Avalancha prefería usar los mensajes de texto que llamar directamente. Más fácil de cifrar y menos posibilidades de que ShinRa fuera capaz de ubicar su posición de ese modo.

"No lo son," Contestó Cloud. "Solo es correo basura." Y hasta donde le preocupaba, ese era el fin de la discusión.

Simplemente era demasiado _escalofriante_. ¿Quién demonios conocía tanto sobre las alcantarillas de Midgar?

* * *

"Esos… ¡Esos bastardos! ¿Para qué demonios fue todo eso?" Barret exclamó al cielo, agitando su brazo de cañón descuidadamente.

Polvo se arremolinaba en sus botas. El aire estaba tan cubierto de humo que incluso con una sección entera de la Placa destruida, aún no podían ver el sol.

Su PHS sonó – el sonido _casi_ se perdía bajo el llanto de los afligidos y heridos.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Sector 7  
**'Si estás leyendo esto, supongo que te salvaste. ¿Puedes creerlo? Un sector completo, desparecido, así nada más. En estos momentos estoy controlando a la multitud en el Sector 8, es un desastre. Debes saber que están culpándolos a ustedes de haber tirado la Placa. Sí, claro. ¿A quién creen que intentan engañar? Los barrios pobres comenzaban a ser un verdadero problema. Ni siquiera están hablando sobre reconstruir-'

Había más, pero Cloud eliminó el mensaje sin molestarse en leer el resto. Ahora mismo, no podía importarle menos lo que fuera que alguien de _ShinRa_ tuviera que decir.

* * *

Menos de dos días después, Cloud yacía acostado en el piso de concreto de una celda de contención, observando el techo gris sin rasgos distintivos. No podía dormir, aún y cuando seguía cansado de todos los combates, subida de escaleras y rastreos en los ductos de ventilación que habían hecho antes. Sus pensamientos se rehusaban a calmarse.

_Beep beep._

La pantalla de su PHS se iluminó, pintando la celda de una tenue luz azul. Por alguna razón, aún y cuando ShinRa se había tomado la molestia de confiscar sus armas y materia luego de haber arruinado su intento de rescate, no se habían molestado en tomar su PHS. Quizá lo olvidaron. Habían sido un par de días muy ocupados para la compañía, después de todo. O más bien esperaban que alguien intentara llamar por ayuda, llevando a los miembros restantes de Avalancha al nido del behemoth.

Cloud había estado determinado a ignorar los misteriosos mensajes, eliminándolos tan pronto como llegaban. Jugó con el PHS por un momento, aún hirviendo de ira contra ShinRa, pero ya no tan furioso.

No sabía qué hacer con esta persona 'Kunsel' que había estado enviándole mensajes casi religiosamente estos últimos locos días. Por un lado, estaba sospechosamente bien informado. Por otro lado, sus consejos para ayudarle a entrar en la mansión de Corneo habían resultado buenos. Y sí _había_ intentado advertirle sobre el plan de ShinRa de culparlos por el desastre de la Placa, aún y cuando Cloud no había estado de humor para escuchar.

Con un aire de cansada resignación, se desplazó a través de su correo.

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: No entres en pánico.  
**'Escuché que fueron capturados. ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¿Has estado ignorándome? Aún así, tuvieron muchas agallas para entrar en la organización así sin más. Definitivamente estás viviendo la reputación de SOLDADO, al menos. Apenas y he dormido algo esta semana gracias a ti. Deberías estar agradecido'

Una esperanza tentativa comenzó a sembrarse. Era reacio a confiar en _cualquiera_ de ShinRa después de lo que ocurrió en el Sector 7, pero se había quedado sin opciones y su contacto misterioso parecía ser la última línea de vida que les quedaba.

Además, no era como si las cosas pudieran ponerse _peor_ en este punto.

**De: Cloud**  
**Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'¿Tienes un plan?'

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: Solo siéntate.  
**'Estoy trabajando en ello. No puedo hacer mucho desde el interior sin ser sorprendido, pero ya averiguaré algo.'

"¿De quién fue ese PHS?" Demandó Barret. "¡Estoy tratando de dormir aquí! ¡No es tan cómodo! Malditos ShinRa…"

"¡Barret, cállate!" Se quejó Tifa desde la siguiente celda.

Murmurando, Barret guardó silencio otra vez. Cloud se giró sobre su lado. Dormir en el piso de una fría celda se sentía demasiado familiar.

Tres horas después, fue despertado por otro pitido de si PHS.

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: Revisa tu puerta.  
**'Aunque tendrás que encargarte de los guardias por tu cuenta.'

Excepto que cuando Cloud salió, los guardias ya estaban muertos.

* * *

Cloud maldijo, mientras que el helicóptero se alejaba del techo del edificio, con Rufus y Palmer aferrándose a la escalera de cuerda, moviéndose fuera de su alcance. Demasiado lento. No había nada que él pudiera hacer ahora. Necesitaba salir de ahí e intentar reunirse con los otros antes de que ShinRa pusiera sus mandíbulas alrededor de él otra vez.

Corrió hacia el elevador, presionando el botón de las puertas. Se abrieron con un obediente 'ding' y se deslizó dentro. ¿Qué tan lejos se encontraba? ¿Los demás estaban a salvo? Deberían haber tenido una huida libre. No había habido suficiente _tiempo_ para nadie para reaccionar. Los rumores podrían correr a la velocidad de la luz, pero las órdenes tardaban más en ser procesadas.

Su PHS sonó en ese momento. Lo tomó con prisa.

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: ¿Necesitas que te lleven?  
**'¿Viste el piso de exhibición cuando entraste? Es un gran escaparate de la tecnología de ShinRa. Uno de los más destacados es el Hardy-Daytona. Es una verdadera bestia, una de las primeras motocicletas diseñadas con ingeniería de 4 cilindros – utiliza del tipo VE4-GE. ShinRa la proclama como un ejemplo del diseño del vehículo, pero la razón por la que no ha entrado en producción masiva es porque esa cosa es malditamente pesada.'

Cloud maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba en medio de un escape, ¿y Kunsel le hablaba sobre _investigación de transportes y desarrollo_?

Hasta que llegó al final del mensaje, surgió el entendimiento.

'Aunque el peso no debería ser un problema para un SOLDADO. Tiene un lindo, fresco y lleno tanque de combustible, para que lo sepas. Traga gasolina como un loco, pero debería ser suficiente para sacar a alguien de Midgar.'

Solo le tomó una fracción de segundo el tomar una decisión. Mandó un mensaje a Tifa, diciéndole que siguiera sin él y presionó el botón del piso de exhibición.

* * *

De algún modo, habían logrado salir de Midgar completos. Tifa, Aeris, Barret, Red XIII y él.

La camioneta había sido severamente dañada, así que tuvieron que dirigirse a Kalm a pie, caminando a través de las desoladas tierras con nada más que unas cuantas pociones y algunas materias de bajo nivel en sus mangas. El sol golpeaba sin piedad en su cuello, su garganta estaba reseca y llena de arena y era poco apreciable el mirar las desagradables matas de shrubbery luchando por su vida entre las rocas. Tifa y Barret caminaban un poco más adelante, sin duda discutiendo todo lo que había ocurrido con Avalancha. Aeris y Red XIII estaban caminando con él, pero cuando el PHS de Cloud vibró en su bolsillo, saboreó la distracción y se rezagó para leer el mensaje en privado.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Sobre esa chica.**  
'Escuché que Aeris está con ustedes, chicos. Cuiden bien de ella, ¿está bien? Ella era muy importante para un amigo mío. Intenté cuidarla, pero los Turcos ya se estaban haciendo cargo de eso. Supongo que eso no funcionó.'

Frunció el seño.

**De: Cloud**  
**Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'He estado queriendo preguntarlo desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Quién ERES tú?'

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: Solo otro SOLDADO  
**'Supongo que no lo recordarías, considerándolo. Estoy en SOLDADO, Segunda Clase. Estamos convirtiéndonos en algo así como élite en estos días. ShinRa dejó de hacer nuevos SOLDADOs desde hace un par de años. La razón oficial fue que la compañía no lo veía en necesidad luego de que la Guerra de Wutai terminara, pero nadie cree eso.  
Así que ya no quedan muchos de nosotros ahora – nuestros números han ido disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo. Yo, solo mantengo mi cabeza abajo y no causo ningún problema. Me gustaría renunciar, pero supongo que tú sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes simplemente 'renunciar' a SOLDADO.'

Aunque aún no hacía mención de sus comentarios crípticos del primer mensaje que envió. Y era raro que él no pudiera recordarlo, considerando que estuvo en SOLDADO. Cloud supuso que sería difícil presionarse para recordar a _todo el mundo_, pero le molestaba.

"Aeris" dijo en voz baja, más tarde, cuando los otros no pudieran escuchar. "¿Tú conoces a alguien llamado Kunsel?"

Su ceño y labios se fruncieron por un momento, en concentración, antes de asentir. "Creo que lo recuerdo. Era un soldado – un amigo de mi antiguo novio. Lo conocí una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo."

Así que era verdad, entonces. A pesar de que había sido de mucha ayuda para él en estos últimos días, Cloud había sembrado algunas dudas. Pudo haber sido algún nombre en código, o algo encubierto. O un loco acosador.

En realidad, los puntos de loco acosador _aún estaban_ apilados en puntos muy altos.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Aeris.

"…No. Fue solo algo que escuché." No quería decirles a los otros sobre los mensajes. Aeris probablemente entendería, pero el resto simplemente podría verlo como un riesgo. Cloud definitivamente lo había hecho. ¿Por qué deberían confiar en alguien de ShinRa?

…Pero entonces, ¿Por qué alguien de ShinRa querría ayudarlo a _él_?

* * *

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: Actualización de ShinRa  
**'El Vice Presidente finalmente ha llegado de Junon para tomar control de la compañía. Aunque su momento de llegada es algo sospechosa, llegar justo cuando lo hizo. Y tampoco había hecho ningún anuncio oficial sobre la muerte del Presidente, por lo que todos están confundidos. Algunas personas sugieren que ustedes lo hicieron, otros están diciendo que fue Sephiroth. Quiero decir, ellos dijeron que Sephiroth estaba muerto, pero también dijeron eso de ti.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Sobre Avalancha  
**'He estado pensando sobre ese grupo con el que estás. Sabes, Avalancha solía ser un grupo completamente diferente al que estás ahora. ShinRa los derrotó eventualmente, pero no alardearon de eso como normalmente lo esperarías. Estaban muy bien equipados, también, y tenían todo tipo de tecnología rara – derrotaron a un buen número de SOLDADOs en su tiempo. Siempre me pregunté de dónde un grupo como ese obtendría ese tipo de

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: El monstruo legendario  
**'¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del Zolom de Midgar? Nunca lo he visto en persona, pero al parecer es una serpiente tan grande como una casa que vive en los pantanos. Es probable que una serpiente regular haya mutado por los desperdicios de mako y creciera hasta ese gigantesco tamaño – las mutaciones son muy común en estos días, aunque ShinRa nunca admitirá que los reactores tuvieron algo que ver con eso.  
Algo como eso podría comerse a un SOLDADO promedio para el desayuno, así que si van a atravesar los pantanos, tengan cuidado. Quizá querrán contratar chocobos de la granja en las praderas – de ese modo simplemente podrían huir de él.'

Cloud observó al masivo cadáver empalado en un árbol.

Apreciaba la advertencia, pero parecía que no necesitarían de los chocobos después de todo.

* * *

Luego de su encuentro con los Turcos en las minas de mitril, se encontraron atascados debatiendo qué hacer. La mitad del grupo pensó que deberían tomar la pista de los avistamientos de Sephiroth, a escasez de alguna otra pista. La otra mitad – por _sobretodo_ Barret – pensó que era una trampa de ShinRa.

El PHS de Cloud brincó en su bolsillo. Nadie más le estaba prestando atención, así que lo abrió y revisó sus mensajes en una rutina que se estaba volviendo muy rápidamente familiar.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Avistamientos de Sephiroth  
**'Están persiguiendo a Sephiroth, ¿verdad? Los Turcos también lo están haciendo. Escuché que se dirigían hacia Junon, a investigar un avistamiento. Aunque el avistamiento parece ser verídico – fue anunciado por la Élite Plateada. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de ellos? Solían ser un gran y exclusivo club de fans de Sephiroth, aunque estos días es más bien como un culto. Honestamente, ellos como que me aterran.'

Entonces estaba confirmado que la nueva Turco en verdad era una novata y no estaba plantando falsas pistas.

Aunque estaba agradecido por el dato, aún no podía quitarse de encima su paranoia al respecto de su misterioso benefactor, así que por primera vez en muchos días, contestó.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué decirme todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?'

Tomó un tiempo antes de que la respuesta llegara. Barret y Tifa seguían discutiendo al fondo.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Por los amigos que no pude ayudar.  
**'Una vez tuve un amigo. No sé con exactitud qué ocurrió con él, pero tuvo serios problemas con ShinRa, supongo que los mismos que tú. No pude hacer nada por él. Contigo, aún tengo una oportunidad.'

Era una respuesta un tanto inquietante, y Cloud casi se sintió culpable por preguntar. Debió haberse tratado del antiguo novio de Aeris.

Cerró su PHS, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros que discutían. "Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vayamos a Junon."

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Cuiden sus bolsillos.  
**'Tengan cuidado cuando entren al área del Fuerte Condor. Recientemente ha habido una serie de asaltos en el bosque por alguien que se llama a sí mismo "La princesa del Tesoro". Me recuerda a esta niña con la que mi amigo solía ir a la caza de tesoros. Ahora que lo pienso, ella tendrá cerca de… Nah, no podría ser.'

"¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Tu PHS? Oh por Dios, ese modelo luce _antiguo_. ¡Si hubiera visto eso no me habría molestado siquiera en intentar robarles, muchachos!"

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'…Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.'

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Te ****vi en televisión.  
**'Buen trabajo en el desfile. ¿Las instrucciones fueron de ayuda? Creo que solo te equivocaste qué, ¿un par de veces? Supongo que el entrenamiento militar aún sigue contigo.'

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'Tenía puesto un casco. ¿Cómo podrías saber que era yo?'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Se necesita ser uno para conocer a uno.  
**'En realidad, me equivoqué en las instrucciones que te mandé. Estaba escribiendo con prisa, me confundí y revolví la izquierda con la derecha en una parte. Así fue como lo supe. Técnicamente, lo hiciste perfecto.'

Cloud gruñó en voz baja, pero se recordó a sí mismo que debería estar agradecido de haber tenido cualquier tipo de instrucciones en lo _absoluto_ en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¡La playa!  
**'¡Van en camino hacia Costa de Sol! ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí? Solía ser el sitio favorito en las vacaciones para los SOLDADOs – ShinRa tenía muchísimas facilidades ahí así que podían quedarse gratis. El Presidente también tiene una villa ahí, aunque no es muy usada a menudo. Parece un desperdicio de dinero. No me sorprendería si decidieran venderla pronto.'

"¿Con quién te estás escribiendo siempre?" La voz de Red XIII retumbó junto a él, en los confines de la bodega de carga del submarino.

Cloud deslizó silenciosamente el PHS de vuelta a su bolsillo. "Algunas veces me lo pregunto yo también." La cola de Red XIII se movió ante esto, pero no insistió.

Kunsel no era un Turco en secreto, ¿verdad? No podía ser. De lo contrario Avalancha habría sido detenida antes incluso de que hicieran explotar el _primer_ Reactor. Y el Fuerte Condor probablemente pudo haber sido _chantajeado_ para rendirse.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Hojo es un ****imbécil.  
**'Aparentemente simplemente dejó una carta de renuncia. Ocurrió mientras estuvieron den Junon, de hecho. Ha desaparecido de Midgar. No me lamento de verlo marcharse – nunca me agradó ese sujeto – pero no puedo evitar sentir que, con todo lo que está pasando, este es un mal augurio.  
¿Aún no han encontrado a Sephiroth?'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿También el Gold Saucer?  
**'¿Primero Costa de Sol y ahora el Gold Saucer? Si no lo supiera mejor pensaría que están de vacaciones. Dudo que haya mucho tras ese avistamiento, como sea. Quiero decir, ¿por qué Sephiroth iría al Gold Saucer? Sea lo que sea que esté buscando, no creo que sea uno de esos paseos en la Góndola del Amor.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Debe gustarte mucho la prisión.  
**'Es mucho más difícil intentar sacarte de ahí desde otro Continente, ¿lo sabes? Está bien, tranquilízate, voy a decirte todo lo que se sobre las carreras de Chocobo.'

"¡Cloud! ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno en las carreras de Chocobo!" Se sorprendió Tifa, cuando la carrera había terminado y el grupo se había reunido.

Cloud objetó. Conocer el diseño de la ruta de antemano le ayudó mucho, incluso cuando era un complete Novato. La suciedad en los otros jinetes tampoco le hirió.

"¡Hice una fortuna apostando por él!" Se jactó Yuffie, con sus brazos repletos de lo que parecía ser basura inservible de la Ciudad de Prisión.

"Pensé que habías dicho que él 'definitivamente iba a perder'," Gruñó Barret. Parecía que a él no le había ido tan bien en el juego de apuestas, si la ausencia de su armadura era algo por lo que notarlo. Su pérdida por jugar contra un camarada. Aunque en la defensa de Barret, él no sabía que su camarada tenía un montón de Ases bajo la manga.

* * *

Los mensajes siguieron llegando. Tres, cuatro, media docena al día. Cloud contestaba uno por cada diez mensajes enviados, pero eso no parecía molestar a su dedicado informante en lo absoluto. El ex-SOLDADO estaba francamente desconcertado, pero había empezado a tomar cierta comodidad en escuchar el sonido de su tono de mensajes.

Era casi mágico, a veces. Kunsel era mejor que un bestiario. Cloud casi nunca se molestaba en utilizar la Materia de Análisis (Scan Materia) – normalmente cada vez que se trasladaban a una nueva área, no pasaba mucho antes de que Kunsel le enviara conversaciones sobre la flora y fauna local y qué tipo de materia sería bueno equipar. Siempre que ShinRa hacía algún movimiento, recibía media docena de mensajes sobre todas las políticas entre los departamentos y las especulaciones que había dentro de la empresa, así como algunos consejos sobre cómo podrían querer moverse debido a eso. Por cualquier ciudad por la que pasaban recibía un resumen sobre qué tipo de lugar era, qué suministros podían conseguir ahí, cuánto costaba una noche en la Posada y los puntos de interés para revisar.

Sin embargo, había sido atípicamente breve en cuanto a Gongaga.

**De: Kunsel **  
**Asunto: Gongaga**  
'Gongaga siempre fue un lugar pequeño, aún antes del accidente con el Reactor del lugar. Ahora andan viajando sobre ruedas, ¿verdad? Deberían brincárselo."

Lo habría hecho, normalmente, pero tenían esa carta de Dio diciendo que Sephiroth había sido visto en esa dirección. El buggy comenzó a darles problemas, también, así que al final la elección fue sacada de sus manos.

Entonces fue que cayeron directo en una trampa de los Turcos.

"Nos siguieron… pero no había ninguna señal de ello. Eso significa…" Murmuró Cloud.

"¿Un espía?" Preguntó Red XIII.

"¡No puede ser!" Protestó Tifa.

Cloud estuvo de acuerdo. "No quiero pensar en eso. Confío en todos." ¿Por qué Kunsel no le había _advertido_? ¿Acaso no se había molestado, pensando que no irían allí? ¿Su consejo sobre pasar de largo la ciudad había sido más que solo una sugerencia?

Barret murmuró. "¡Tal vez _tú eres_ el traidor! Siempre con ese PHS. Probablemente reportándolo todo a ShinRa."

Cloud le fulminó con la mirada. "Tengo tantas razones para odiar a ShinRa como tú."

"Vamos, muchachos," Se interpuso Caith Sith. "No debemos estar peleando. Deberíamos revisar la ciudad."

Cloud quería dirigirse directamente al Cañón Cosmo, pero si ShinRa estaba cerca, supuso que lo mejor era ser prudentes. Después de todo, su centinela de larga distancia era un humano.

Como sea, estaba muy seguro. Con SOLDADOs ese punto solía ser motivo de debate.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Legendas de Turcos  
**'Me encontré con unos interesantes archivos el otro día, sobre un Turco legendario que trabajó para la compañía hace treinta años. Su última misión antes de que desapareciera fue una asignación a largo plazo en Nibelheim. Pero, ¿por qué los Turcos pondrían a alguien en un lugar tan pequeño como ese? Me pregunto qué ocurrió con él. Hablé con un reportero una vez que pensaba que la mansión de ahí estaba embrujada, ¡Tal vez su fantasma deambule por ahí!  
Parece que muchas cosas curiosas suceden en Nibelheim. ¿No te criaste ahí?'

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: Hablando de fantasmas.  
**'Este amigo mío me envió un mensaje una vez, cuando estuvo en una misión en Nibelheim. Dijo que había encontrado una materia en la torre de agua que estaba pintando el agua de la ciudad de color rojo. Debió haber sido llevada río abajo desde la montaña. Si el agua tiene materia flotando por ahí, no es de extrañar que los monstruos en esa área sean tan grandes."

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Hay un lugar que deberías revisar.  
**'Esa leyenda de Turcos y la historia de la materia me recordaron sobre este antiguo rumor que escuché. Al parecer hay una cueva de materia secreta, en los alrededores de Nibel. Está oculta tras una cascada, pero la única manera de llegar a la laguna es a través de un túnel bajo el agua. Házmelo saber si la encuentras.'

"¿Cómo sabías que esto estaba aquí, Cloud?" Preguntó Tifa, dándole una extraña mirada.

Cloud se encogió de hombros. Vincent avanzó más adentro de la cueva, observando a la mujer encerrada en cristal.

"¡El compañero es un sabueso!" Ovacionó Cait Sith. "¡Nunca había visto a nadie que oliera la materia como él lo hace! ¿Quién pudo haber pensado en revisar la torre de agua?" Yuffie se cruzó de brazos y gimió, todavía malhumorada de que alguien hubiera demostrado ser mejor en la búsqueda de materia que ella.

"Supongo que eso es lo que significa estar en SOLDADO," Comentó Barret, gruñonamente. "Saber sobre los monstruos y la materia y todo eso."

Culpablemente, Cloud se volteó para inspeccionar la cueva. El crédito era de Kunsel, en realidad, pero Barret no necesitaba saber eso.

* * *

Cloud se había sentido inseguro en cuando a pasar por Wutai, creyendo que sería mejor averiguar más información sobre el Templo de los Ancianos, en lugar de elegir una dirección al azar. Pero Kunsel había mencionado una legenda sobre una invocación poderosa y algunas materias raras, después implicó que incluso podrían ser capaces de deshacerse de Yuffie ahí. Cloud pensó que, sin importar qué tan buena fuera la inteligencia de Kunsel, él simplemente no _conocía_ a Yuffie, pero siguió su consejo, como quiera.

Kunsel resultó tener razón. Lograron deshacerse de Yuffie. Desafortunadamente, ella además tomó toda su materia, así que no pudieron obtener el descanso que querían.

Al final, no se sorprendió de que su misterioso compañero de texto hubiera sabido que Yuffie era una princesa. Estuvo un poco desconcertado por recibir comentarios y direcciones para hacer su camino a través de la Pagoda de los Cinco Dioses, que se suponía estaba prohibida para cualquiera fuera de la realeza Wutai, pero realmente debería estar acostumbrado a eso a estas alturas.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Un espía?  
**'La información que estamos obteniendo de ustedes es muy buena. Creo que tienen un infiltrado en su equipo. Investigaré sobre eso desde mi lado.'

Había sido un mensaje siniestro, de la nada. No era la primera vez que se había planteado la preocupación, pero escucharlo de Kunsel…

Cloud se había mostrado ansioso de seguirse moviendo tan pronto como leyó el mensaje, pero cuando llegaron al teleférico de la Gold Saucer, éste se encontraba cerrado. Su ansiedad creció, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Por suerte, Cait Sith había logrado conseguirles habitaciones en el Hotel Casa Encantada en poco tiempo.

Los demás tomaron esa oportunidad para relajarse. Sin embargo, Cloud no pudo tranquilizarse y estuvo casi aliviado cuando Aeris apareció afuera de su puerta y le pidió que tuvieran una cita, por sobre todas las cosas. Completa con la obra de teatro, atracciones y un viaje en la Góndola del Amor.

Fue una experiencia casi irreal luego de las frenéticas semanas pasadas en las que huían, pero consiguieron distraerlo por un momento. Hasta que se acercaron a la estación, y su PHS sonó, rompiendo el tranquilo sueño.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Cuidado.  
**'El gato robot.'

Cloud observó con incredulidad la brillante pantalla.

"Oye, ¿no es ese Cait Sith? ¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Aeris, observando a través de la multitud.

Maldijo por lo bajo. "¡Cait Sith! ¡Espera!"

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. El gato sabía que había sido descubierto y Tseng ya estaba esperándolos.

* * *

Después del fiasco de Cait Sith, no supo de Kunsel por un par de días. De hecho, su PHS permaneció en silencio hasta que se encontraban a mitad de camino del Templo de los Ancianos.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Están bien  
**'Lo lamento – no pude descubrir qué estaban planeando los Turcos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se han vuelto muy precavidos últimamente – tal vez finalmente se dieron cuenta de que ustedes están obteniendo información de una fuente interna. Pero no se preocupen, Marlene y la madre de Aeris están a salvo. Todo el mundo sabe que Reeve es muy blando.'

Vincent eligió ese momento para materializarse cerca de su hombro. "Deberías tener cuidado con eso."

Cloud se sobresaltó, cerrando su PHS y observando al ex-Turco cautelosamente. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

El pistolero caminó fantasmagóricamente hacia el puente, su capa roja ondulando tras de sí. "Tu amigo podría ser un excelente Turco. Pero operar tan profundo en un territorio enemigo…" Sus palabras flotaron en el aire por un largo y tenso momento. "…es una situación delicada. Especialmente con ShinRa de por medio."

El agarre del ex-SOLDADO en su teléfono se apretó.

Esa mirada carmesí, interesada, descansó sobre él, y se sentía como si quemara cada máscara para revelar la verdad en su interior solo con su vista. Justo cuando pensó que se quebraría, la mirada del ex-Turco se deslizó a otra parte, como agua, y la presión se desvaneció. "…No te preocupes. No le diré nada a los demás."

Dicho eso, Vincent desapareció por el angosto pasillo.

Cloud estaba dividido entre el alivio de que Vincent iba a guardar silencio y preocupación de que se hubiera percatado de los mensajes de Kunsel, en primer lugar. Admitía que no sabía mucho del pasado del ex-Turco, pero era un escalofriante recordatorio de que él no podía permitirse el ser descuidado, ahora más que nunca. Tomando en cuenta que _él_ era quien tenía que huir constantemente de ser encarcelado, solía olvidar qué clase de riesgos su informante voluntario estaba tomando, enviándole una interminable oleada de conocimiento del vientre de la bestia. Kunsel lo había mencionado en el pasado, pero en aquel entonces no le había _importado_. ¿Qué pasaría si los Turcos descubrieran a uno de los SOLDADOs de ShinRa pasando información a Avalancha?

Ahora estaba contento de nunca haber dicho a los demás sobre los mensajes que recibían, y haber decidido ser extra-cuidadoso con su PHS. Cait Sith jamás tendría permitido el saberlo.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Tienes ****mitril?  
**'Hay un forjador de armas cerca de Gongaga que necesita un poco. Si van a enfrentarse a Sephiroth, ustedes podrían necesitar un equipo más fuerte y este sujeto tiene algo de mercancía verdaderamente rara. Solo que guarda sus mejores cosas detrás del contador, por lo tanto, si quieres convencerlo, debes tener algo mejor para intercambiar que solo Gil."

"Resulta que tengo algo de mitril justo aquí," dijo Cloud al herrero.

El forjador se sorprendió. "¿En verdad? Bueno, ¡Eso es genial! Pero el mytrhil es tan raro ahora que no puedo simplemente… ¡Ya se! Hay un cofre, subiendo las escaleras, hay algo ahí que a la señorita podría gustarle," ofreció, con un gesto amistoso hacia Aeris, "Si piensa que es un acuerdo justo…"

Resultó ser un acuerdo _verdaderamente_ justo. Aeris prácticamente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando probó por primera vez el Great Gospel (Gran Evangelio).

"¿Qué eres, un psíquico?" Se quejó Cid, después. "Tan solo 'resultó que' tenías algo de mitril? ¡A mitad de camino cruzamos volando el continente para obtener esa maldita basura!"

"Solo eres nuevo, este punk, cabeza de Chocobo**[1]** siempre está haciendo cosas como esta," Se burló Barret. "Debe ser alguna cosa rara de SOLDADO."

Definitivamente era una cosa rara de SOLDADO, pero no del SOLDADO que ellos pensaban.

* * *

El Templo de los Ancianos no resultó salir bien.

Cloud se sentó con su cabeza en sus manos. Le había entregado la Materia Negra. Casi había atacado a Aeris. Y ahora ella estaba perdida. Se había ido al Bosque Dormido. Sola.

Tifa y Barret continuaban diciéndole que necesitaban ir tras ella. Pero ellos no entendían. _El casi había atacado a Aeris._

Ya no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Las burlas de Sephiroth. Los recuerdos. No estaba seguro si realmente se mantenía en control de sí mismo.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Los demás se habían marchado por ahora, presuntamente para darle un momento en privado para que se recuperara. Pero Cloud no sabía cómo. Estaba tan _confundido_…

En un capricho, sacó su PHS. Acunó su peso entre sus manos por un largo momento, pasando su pulgar a través de la suave cubierta plástica, antes de finalmente reunir el coraje para abrirlo y escribir un mensaje.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'¿Me estoy volviendo loco?'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Algo anda mal?  
**'Creo que esta es la primera vez que me envías un mensaje primero. Y creo que ya estás loco. Tendrías que estarlo, para hacer algunas de esas acciones peligrosas.'

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'Hablo en serio. Tú lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Claro que lo sé.  
**'Pero algunas respuestas deberías encontrarlas tú mismo.'

Frunció el seño. ¿Elegía ahora para repentinamente ser discreto con su información?

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'No es justo. Ni siquiera sé cómo eres físicamente."

De hecho él no sabía prácticamente nada sobre Kunsel. No sabía cómo se veía. Ni siquiera cómo sonaba su voz. Jugó con la idea de marcar a ese número un par de veces, pero estaba siempre ese riesgo de que ShinRa pudiera interceptar sus llamadas – o incluso que Cait Sith pudiera escucharlos.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Qué tiene que ver lo justo con eso?  
**'Oye, sí, es cierto, ¿verdad? Es gracioso en cierto modo, supongo que luego de hacer todas esas investigaciones siento que ya te conozco. Te digo algo. Te haré una promesa. Cuando todo esto termine y puedas regresar a Midgar, nos reuniremos. Iremos por unas bebidas al Bar Goblin o algo así. Será genial.'

Cloud se sintió inexplicablemente consolado con la idea. Era algo que esperar. Pudo haberse escuchado mundano para cualquier otra persona, pero a él le hacía sentir _normal_.

Por ahora, eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

Regresó para reunirse con los otros.

Barret cruzó ambos brazos – tan bien como uno podría cuando un brazo es una pistola gigante. "Entonces, ¿qué se va a hacer?"

Tifa se apresuró en asegurarle. "Cloud, todo estará bien. Todos estamos contigo."

Lo dudó. Había decidido, pero…

"Si algo pasa, pasará," Gruñó Barret. "No te preocupes por eso. Si comienzas a actuar extraño, ¡te golpearé esa blanca cabeza llena de espinas que tienes y te regresaré a la normalidad!"

"…Tienes razón," admitió. "Gracias."

"¡Vayamos ya!" Declaró Yuffie, comenzando a dar brincos delante de ellos. Vincent avanzaba detrás de ella, al parecer habiendo tomado la labor de "asegurarse de que ella no se robe nada importante" ese día.

Conforme los siguieron, su PHS sonó una vez más.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Resiste.  
**'Sé que es difícil, pero puedes hacerlo. Por cierto, si quieren atravesar a salvo el Bosque Dormido, se supone que hay un artefacto que puede contrarrestar la magia en el área, se llama 'Harpa Lunar'. Es algo loco, ¿eh? Probablemente descubras más de los arqueólogos en Villa de Hueso.

Cloud sonrió suavemente al mensaje. Todo estaría bien. Kunsel le cuidaba la espalda, también, incluso a medio mundo de distancia.

"¿A qué tanto le sonríes?" Habló Cid arrastradamente. "¿Un mensaje de tu novia?"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Tifa. "Cloud, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Qué hay de Aeris?" La parte "qué hay de _mí_" pasó sin ser mencionada.

Él roló sus ojos y cerró su PHS. "Andando. Vamos a la Villa de Hueso."

"Pero, ¿qué no el Bosque Dormido está sobre-" Comenzó Cid.

"Villa de Hueso," Repitió Cloud. No quería perder nada más de tiempo.

* * *

Ahora desearía que jamás hubieran ido.

Cloud observaba su PHS, sus manos temblando. El resto de los integrantes de Avalancha se encontraban esparcidos alrededor del Bosque Dormido, lidiando con su propia pena y respetando su necesidad de privacidad.

Frustrado, pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

Una parte de él deseaba que Kunsel ya lo supiera, así no tendría que decírselo, no tendría que escribir este correo. Kunsel siempre lo sabía todo, después de todo.

Pero no esto. Y Cloud no quería que él se enterara de parte de alguien más. Lo que significaba que tenía que enviar este mensaje _ahora_ y no después.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'Lo lamento. No pude mantenerla a salvo en lo absoluto.'

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Qué ocurrió con el General?  
**'Sephiroth en verdad se ha convertido en un monstruo. Matar al Presidente puedo entenderlo, pero ¿qué había hecho Aeris nunca a nadie? Los Wutai tienen estas horribles historias de dormir que les cuentan a sus hijos sobre él – como si dices su nombre en voz alta, él te cortará la garganta antes de que puedas terminar de decirlo. Solíamos reírnos y pensar que solo era propaganda, pero ahora me pregunto si todo eso era verdad.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Quieres que yo les diga?  
**'No he tenido oportunidad de ver a la madre de Aeris desde las noticias – No creo que ella lo sepa aún. Pensé que tal vez tú querrías hacerlo, pero estás a mitad de mundo de aquí. Le diré mañana, a menos de que me respondas antes de entonces. No creo que ella apreciaría escucharlo venir de Reeve.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Me estás ignorando de nuevo?  
**'¿Acaso Sephiroth dijo algo? Vamos, Cloud. Háblame. Cuéntame qué te está molestando.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Patinaje sobre nieve.  
**'Se están quedando en la posada Icicle, ¿verdad? La forma más rápida de bajar el glaciar es patinando. Eso te animará. No puedes permanecer deprimido para siempre. Aeris no habría querido eso. Y con los reflejos-de-SOLDADO, el patinaje sobre nieve será casi un juego. ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo básico?'

Luego de la muerte de Aeris, Kunsel le apoyaba más de lo que Cloud sentía merecer. Le enviaba mensaje tras mensaje – condolencias y aseguramientos de que no era su culpa para empezar, después cada rumor personal desagradable que hubiera escuchado sobre Sephiroth – y había algunos _inhumanos_ – la interminable trivia sobre el Cráter del Norte y el Gran Glaciar. Muy apenas pasaba una hora sin un mensaje, casi como si Kunsel temiera que _él_ podría desaparecer también, si no mantenía una comunicación estable.

Cloud nunca había sido bueno en responder, pero ahora, en medio de su incertidumbre, dejó de enviar respuestas en lo absoluto. No podía entenderlo. Kunsel le había pedido que cuidada de Aeris y le había _fallado_. Kunsel no pidió mucho, pero él no había sido capaz de cumplir esa miserable petición.

Nada tenía sentido ya. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir adelante y aferrarse a su misión, ignorando fervientemente todas las dudas que se acumulaban en el fondo de su mente.

Entonces llegaron al cráter y todo salió mal.

* * *

Durante largo tiempo, flotó en un delirio verde, atormentado por recuerdos que no tenían ningún sentido. Nada lo alcanzaba.

Excepto que de vez en cuando, escuchaba un débil pitido.

Su mano temblaría, intentando contestar, pero él no sabía por qué.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Espero que te mejores pronto.  
**'Ey, escuché que estás internado en Mideel. Mal momento. ShinRa está actuando rudamente, pero las cosas están fuera de control – No sé por cuánto tiempo más la compañía lo ha estado, las cosas han sido un desastre desde la muerte del Presidente y las ARMAs se activaran. Scarlett y Heidegger han empezado a hacer lo que sea que quieran. Bien podríamos necesitar del calibre de alguien de Primera Clase aquí. Los SOLDADOs Primera Clase que aún quedan han sido llamados de regreso a Midgar para proteger un gran proyecto, no es como si hubiera muchos de ellos.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Sobre SOLDADO  
**'Continuando con mi anterior mensaje – SOLDADO siempre fue muy exclusivo, como ya sabrás. Pero es un pueblo fantasma en estos días. Muchos SOLDADOs han estado desapareciendo en los últimos dos años. Hay un rumor circulando sobre un lugar llamado 'DeepGround', pero no he sido capaz de encontrar nada al respecto. Suena muy sospechoso para mí.'

Había unos cuantos mensajes más después de ese – información sobre Mideel, actualizaciones de ShinRa, noticias sobre lo que el resto de Avalancha había estado haciendo mientras él había estado inconsciente.  
De alguna manera, su PHS no solo había sobrevivido su inmersión en la Corriente Vital, pero había estado recibiendo los mensajes todo el tiempo. Probablemente hubo una campaña de publicidad sobre eso.

Tuvo suerte de que Tifa no lo hubiera visto mientras él había estado en coma. O tal vez lo había hecho, pero no había querido arriesgarse a molestarlo con una confrontación ahora que finalmente estaba de vuelta. Aunque Cloud _ya_ estaba muy molesto – simplemente no quería que el resto de Avalancha viera eso.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)**  
'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: ¿Finalmente estás despierto?  
**'¿Sobre qué?'

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)**  
'Sobre Zack. Que yo nunca estuve en SOLDADO.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Bienvenido de vuelta  
**'¿Así que finalmente tienes la cabeza en su lugar? Esas son buenas noticias, hombre. Se lo que estás pensando, y no te preocupes por eso. Zack no era el tipo de persona que se molestaría por algo así. Aunque me pregunto cómo es que obtuviste todas sus memorias. Tengo una teoría que está relacionada con el cómo Génesis hizo todas esas copias en el tiempo cuando desertó.  
Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes. No pensé que me creerías.'

Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido. El primer mensaje que Kunsel le había enviado. Cómo conocía a Aeris. Por qué le había ayudado. Todo ese tiempo, le había estado enseñando cosas que cualquier SOLDADO _debió_ haber sabido, llenando los huecos en su conocimiento que los recuerdos robados de Zack no habían sido capaces de cubrir. Se preguntaba si el resto de Avalancha en verdad habría creído tan fácilmente que él era un ex-SOLDADO si no hubiera sido por la orientación constante de Kunsel.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Por cierto  
**'La promesa sigue en pie. Saldremos por unas bebidas cuando todo esto termine. Me gustaría conocer al verdadero Cloud Strife.'

Esa fue la última pieza de seguridad que Cloud necesitaba. _Él_ había cambiado, pero no por ello todo lo demás tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

"No has cambiado tanto," Remarcó Cid, gruñonamente. "Sigues teniendo esa escalofriante previsión."

Cloud roló la materia amarilla en su palma. W-Item. Sus preocupaciones por las provisiones finalmente habían terminado.

"Parece que el viaje por este túnel de tren valió la pena, después de todo" Concedió Vincent, neutralmente. Le lanzó a Cloud una _mirada_, misma que el rubio deliberadamente ignoró.

"Continuemos avanzando al Cuartel General de ShinRa," dijo en su lugar, regresando por la dirección en la que vinieron y haciendo su camino infaliblemente a través del túnel subterraneo, cortesía de las direcciones sin errores de Kunsel.

Todo había pasado muy rápido después de que despertara. Habían destruido el submarino con la Materia Pesada. Habían ido al espacio. Aprendieron sobre Holy y habían regresado a la Ciudad de los Ancianos. Y ahora estaban de vuelta en Midgar, intentando detener el último plan de ShinRa antes de que hicieran más daño al Planeta y jugaran justo en las manos de Sephiroth.

Avalancha luchó contra muchos SOLDADOs durante todo eso, pero Cloud mantenía un ojo puesto buscando alguna señal de Kunsel – no es como si lo fuera a reconocer, pero estaba seguro de que habría alguna señal. Aunque solo se habían encontrado con SOLDADOs Primera Clase en Midgar hasta ahora – Kunsel dijo que él era Segunda Clase. Probablemente así era mejor – Barret habría intentado dispararle y entonces Cloud habría sido expuesto a la incómoda posición de explicar por qué era parte del mayor interés de Avalancha el dejar ir a este SOLDADO en particular.

* * *

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Bien hecho.  
**'Escuché que mataron a Hojo. Para ser solo un científico, en verdad causó muchísimos problemas. Supongo que al final solo estaba del lado de Sephiroth. Solo orgullo en su creación, ¿o acaso había algo más? No estoy seguro de si algún día lo entenderemos.'

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ShinR****a se ha quedado sin planes.  
**'El Presidente está en el hospital. Scarlett y Heidegger se han ido. ShinRa es inservible ahora y Meteoro sigue cayendo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Cloud? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?**'**

Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

"Meteoro caerá en aproximadamente…" Cloud murmuró.

"Siete días más," Informó Nanaki. "Eso es lo que mi abuelo dijo."

Cloud asintió, guardando cuidadosamente su PHS. "Red XIII… ¿quieres ver a todos en Cañón Cosmo otra vez?"

Nanaki se detuvo, luego finalmente admitió, "…Si."

"Y Barret. Quieres ver a Marlene, ¿verdad?"

"No me preguntes eso."

Cloud se cruzó de brazos, decidido. "Derrotaremos a Sephiroth. Si no liberamos el poder de Holy en siete días… no quedará ya un planeta al cual proteger. Si no podemos derrotar a Sephiroth… es tan bueno como la muerte para nosotros. Solo nos iremos unos días antes que los demás."

Ya no tenían nada que perder.

* * *

Todos se marcharon de la nave no mucho rato después de eso, y solo quedaron él y Tifa. Después, bajo las estrellas, mientras Tifa dormía en su hombro, su PHS sonó. Cloud lo abrió, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: ¿Hacia el Cráter del Norte?  
**'Suena a que ustedes son nuestra última esperanza ahora. No hay muchos datos sobre lo que hay dentro del Cráter del Norte, pero quizá querrás llevar una Materia Morfosis y una Materia Habilidad del Enemigo contigo. Hay unos monstruos muy rudos ahí – deberían ser capaces de conseguir algo que les sea útil, de ellos. Te anexo todas las notas que pude encontrar.'

Cloud observó los archivos adjuntos con incredulidad. La idea de Kunsel de 'no hay muchos datos' no era exactamente igual a la de la mayoría de las personas. Aún así, lo apreciaba. Luchar contra Sephiroth sería lo suficientemente difícil sin tener que lidiar con monstruos desconocidos.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'Gracias. Por todo.'

Parecía tan insustancial por toda la ayuda que había recibido, pero no podía simplemente irse al Cráter del Norte sin decirle _nada_.

Su PHS sonó de nuevo. Tifa se estiró, pero no despertó.

**De: Kunsel  
Asunto: Ni lo menciones**  
'Solo asegúrate de regresar con vida, ¿está bien? Aún tenemos que ir a tomarnos esas bebidas. Podemos celebrar que salvaste al Planeta. Es una promesa.'

Cloud casi envió otra respuesta, señalando que él jamás había accedido a ninguna promesa, pero al final solo murmuró para sí mismo y comenzó a actualizar su bestiario, suprimiendo una sonrisa todo el tiempo.

* * *

"No nos queda mucho tiempo de sobra," Dijo Tifa, mordiendo su labio y observando a través de las escarpadas cuevas que tenía delante. "¿Estás seguro que seremos capaces de encontrar a Sephiroth antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"

"Por supuesto que podemos. Tenemos a nuestro loco y psíquico SOLDADO con nosotros," gruñó Cid, fumando su cigarrillo y levantando su Venus Gospel – que habían obtenido únicamente después de que Kunsel le hubiera dado ese tipo sobre el mecánico en Ciudad Cohete – sobre su hombro. "Ey, ¡deja de mirar tu maldito PHS y camina! Aquí apenas y hay señal, de cualquier modo…"

Era cierto. Cloud revisó su PHS por última vez antes de ingresar, pero todo lo que tenía en su bandeja de entrada era un mensaje truncado.

**De: Kunsel**  
**Asunto: Conviértete en un héroe  
***Texto perdido en la transmisión*

"Claro," dijo "Andando."

* * *

Mataron a Sephiroth y regresaron a Midgar a tiempo para ver a la misma Corriente Vital levantarse para defender al planeta. Los Reactores fueron destruidos. La metrópolis cayó en las tinieblas. Pero al final, el Planeta sobrevivió. La vida podía continuar.

Tomó cinco días después de que Meteoro cayera, para que Reeve pudiera hacer que las torres de comunicación funcionaran de nuevo.

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'Kunsel. Ganamos. Pero probablemente ya sabías todo sobre eso, ¿verdad?'

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'ShinRa se ha ido, y Sephiroth ha sido derrotado. Una promesa es una promesa. Finalmente podemos ir a tomar esas bebidas. Tifa va a abrir un nuevo Séptimo Cielo. Deberías venir un día.'

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'No he sabido de ti. ¿Saliste de Midgar con bien?'

**De: Cloud  
Asunto: (ninguno)  
**'…Kunsel?'

.


End file.
